Followed
Followed is a horror series on youtube, being made by the channel SpartanSquad 24/7. It is still fairly new and the first season is still in production, although 4 episodes and 1 special have been released to the public to see on youtube. Synopsis The series is about a group of people trying to survive in the dawn of a zombie apocalypse. They struggle to combat the undead, food shortage, and a group of bandits that survive by killing, pillaging, and looting other survivor camps. A trailer was released on July 27,2013, and the first 2 episodes were released a week later on August 3,2013. Another episode was released three days later, on August 6. The fourth episode was released on January 13 of the next year. In February, the first special was released on the 10th, serving as a guide to other characters besides the main survivor group. However, further production is currently on hold due to production issues. Plot The story begins when two schoolchildren find an abandoned greenhouse near their school and witness a scientist turn his helper into a walker zombie, and get killed by the walker. The walker then attacks the children but they seemingly kill it. However, someone continues to research the zombies, which leads to an outbreak 7 years after the children find the greenhouse. Now adults, they band together with other survivors to survive the apocalypse. The story is set in Apex, North Carolina, during an apocalyptic summer in 2014 with the apocalypse beginning on June 24, while the prologue is set in August of 2007. Characters There is a dynamic cast of characters in the series. Several have the same actors. This list is not complete and will be updated regularly. Zack: One of the schoolchildren who witnessed the first walker being created. Played by: Zachary Panaman Status: Alive Tj: One of the schoolchildren who witnessed the first walker being created. Played by: Todd Weiss Junior Status: Alive Matt: Former military soldier who joins the group after the first walker skirmish. Played by: Matthew Blake Status: Alive Jorge: Survivor who was with Matt when he joined the group, often goes hunting for supplies. Played by: Jorge Rodriguez Status: Alive Paul: Crawler zombie who was revived and joined the group. Almost never speaks and helps anyway he can. Played by: Paul Zboichyk Status: Alive Alex: Former member of a different group who stayed behind in the town who was found in a backyard and joined the group. Played by: Charles Weiss Status: Alive Ryan: Former member of Peyton's squad who was one of the first survivors encountered by TJ and Zach in a house. Played by: Ryan Page Status: Alive Peyton: Leader of the squad several members were in. Not completely trusted by other characters. Played by: Peyton Salazar Status: Alive Phillip: Former member of Peyton's Squad who was one of the first survivors encountered by TJ and Zach in a house. Played by: Charles Weiss Status: Dead (bitten by walker and shot in the head by Matt) Woods: Administrator or teacher at a school that was the only survivor of a roamer zombie attack there, later helped found the bandits. Played by: Ryan Wood Status: Alive Kerry: Citizen of the town where Woods lived and leader of the bandits. Played by: Kerry Hua Status: Alive Michael: Citizen of the town where Woods lived, possibly involved in film business. Played by: Peyton Salazar Status: Dead/Undead (bitten by walkers off-screen, may have been killed after reanimation) Jake: Citizen of the town where Woods lived, left Woods' group. Played by: Zachary Panaman Status: Unknown Charles: Citizen of the town where Woods lived,first casualty of Woods' group. Played by: Charles Weiss Status: Dead (bitten by a walker, shot in the head by Jake) George: Citizen of the town where Woods lived, first character to die offscreen. Played by: Jorge Rodriguez Status: Dead/Undead (killed by a crawler zombie off screen, may have been killed after reanimation) Drake: Citizen of the town where Woods lived, Tim's friend. Played by: Todd Weiss Junior Status: Dead (shot in the head by Jake after being bitten by a walker) Tim: Citizen of the town where Woods lived, one of the group's gunmen. Played by: Timothy Chupka Status: Dead/Undead (killed by walkers off screen, may have been killed after reanimation)